


nature walk

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, Food mention, Human AU, M/M, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trees, backround royality, forest, joking murder plans, minor injury, murder mention, roman and patton mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	nature walk

Remus hummed to himself before leaning on Virgil “vee-vee I’m bored.”

“It was your idea to come here” virgil pointed out as they gazed at the surrounding forest,

Remus groaned “yeah but us and Patton and Roman split up! My whole plan was to annoy them to death.”

Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle at their boyfriend “that is the oddest murder method.”

Remus backed away and bowed “only the best ideas from me”

Virgil rolled their eyes “regardless, no murder today.”

Remus hissed “damn”

Virgil shook their head before grabbing Remus’s hand, Ignoring the happy noise that left Remus, and continued down the trail.

It was almost a half hour later when Remus spoke up next,

“How long is this path?”

Virgil Sighed “it’s a loop trail, it kind of loops around for a little bit and you end up back at the cars”

Remus sighed overdramatically “this is boring though!” he took a moment before grinning “can we at least turn on music?”

“Is the music you’re gonna play make us feel like we’re being watched?”

“Never mind.”

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh and pull Remus closer to them, absolutely absorbing Remus's warmth in the brisk autumn air, they were lucky their boyfriend was a space heater, they forgot to bring a thick hoodie.

Suddenly Virgil hit their head on a really low hanging branch from one of the trees surrounding trees, they cursed and held their forehead in pain.

Remus cooed in sympathy “are you okay vee?” 

Virgil gave a thumbs up but Remus just grinned before picking his shorter partner up princess style.

Virgil scrambled “Remus! Put me down! I hit my head, I didn’t damage one of my legs!”

Remus just kissed Virgil on their bruising forehead and grinned before speed walking down the trail to where he assumed was close to the end up the trail.

“REMUS!”

“Virgil!” Remus retorted softly, 

Virgil put their arms together and huffed, “Your lucky if I kicked you in the groin right now I might also get hurt”

Remus cackled “I love you too emo”

  
  
  


_ The end of the trail turned out to be less than three minutes away and they ended up finding out Roman and Patton decided to go get ice cream instead, remus was offended so he bought like three tubs of icecream for himself and Virgil  _

_ It was a fun day. _


End file.
